


The Legend of Zelda: Ties of Destiny

by Mat_Neptune



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the Classics and more, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, new timeline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: In a new timeline, the cycle of the princess, the hero, and the demon repeats, this time, before destiny sets into the three's hearts.





	1. The Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaRamenBowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/gifts).



At the age of two, she was taught the tale of The Triforce, about the three goddess that make up the true source of Power, Courage and Wisdom.

At the age of six, she was taught the tale of The Two Blessed by the Goddess and the Demon, how they each old a piece of the triforce. That's when she was told, her duty forever bound to maintain the cycle and make her land prosper.

Growing up knowing that's your destiny.... doesn't it make it seem that you have no choice in life? 

 

 

Her ash brown hair was being brushed slowly, her graze fixating on nothing, just her mind wandering with her hands. Zelda had asked her mother to tell her coutless stories about the Goddesses, the one goddess, and the power of the Triforce, the power each goddess held. She learned about the Skyward lands, the Twilight era, the Rifts in Time, she learned about destiny from her mother. She was nine when the Queen died, and it had been 12 years since she had to bury her. 

"Impa..." Zelda sets down the brush, making a simple braid in her hair. "Can we go hunting?"

The high priestess of the Shiekah in Hyrule, who was sharpening her daggers focuses her attention on the Princess. "Now?"

"Yes." Zelda tosses back her braid, standing and turning to the older woman. "Please?"

Impa takes a moment to come to a decision. She then nods slowly, standing to collect all of our things. "Alright, let's head into the hills." 

 

 

Zelda wishes to hunt an elk, something she could bring back to the chefs and ask them to cook it for her especially. She had gotten excellent with a bow, releasing in and hitting a target in half a second and even gotten awards from her scholars in the castle. After hunting the elk for the past 45 minutes, she finds him, drinking from a pool of flooded clovers. She sat with Impa atop a short ridge, readying her bow with hard arrows.

"This one is rather big..." Impa informs the princess. "We'll be able to carry it on our horses, but it'll hard on them."

"I don't mind, they have all night to rest. I won't be catching anything this big for a while."

"Oh Zelda," Impa shakes her head slightly, readying her own bow. "You're so strong, you always liked catching big animals."

Zelda lets her arrow fly right into the elk's neck, piercing into it's flesh and killing it instantly. Zelda climbs down from the tree, looking over the beast as Impa grabs the horses. She pulls the arrow out, still intact and cleans the blood off, then saying a short prayer to the animal and loading it onto her black shire. 

"You're pretty much a master at this point, but you'll have to kill a bear before proving it to me." Impa comments, leading the princess down the hills. "Why don't you do that sometime? I won't help you though."

"And if I fail?" She quirks a brow, smiling at her friend. "You'd be letting Hyrule's heir to die, then what?" 

Impa snorts, giving a belly laugh. "You won't die, precious! Like I said, you're strong. Don't doubt yourself."

 

 

The elk was skinned and roasted for the princess and the king, who was satisfied with her work. "So, you killed this one?"

"Yes, earlier today." Zelda nods, pouring herself and her father some more wine. "It was a great elk, yet a calm kill." 

"I don't want this to become a habit, Zelda." The king says, making her pause before her next bite. 

"Wh-what?" 

"I don't want you to go out and hunt anymore, not as often, that is. You need to focus more on your studies, there's still much more Hyrulian history to learn." 

"You do realize, that every one of these special dishes are made from the animals I've hunted." She clenches her fists under the table, scowling at her plate."I do everything you ask. If you want me to be trapped in this castle forever, at least let me live before I'm bound forever by you expectations."

" ** _Zelda_**." Her father's voice full of anger and thunder. "Your role is to make this kingdom prosper, the best way you can do that is behind a throne."

She wrinkles her nose, standing. "I'll have somebody bring up the remains of my dinner. I do not wish to speak to you any longer." Before the king calls out, Impa stops him,

"I think it's all been much on everyone, considering you won't let the past up." She continues to her food, giving glances at the king to not continue this discussion. 

 

After dinner, Zelda makes her way to the temple of the Goddess of Wisdom, saying her prayers and laying among the blue flowers growing around the shrine. So many times Zelda has fallen asleep there, living under the Goddess's life and letting her spirit flow. "Destiny is going to repeat..." Zelda speaks softly to the statue of the goddess. "Someday the hero and I will meet, and then we'll slay the evil."

She pauses, letting the cool, low sounds of the wind echo through the temple. "Someday this land will be hurt, everyone I love, every creature and even every plant, will suffer from the evil. But what will I do after? Will I just have to return to this life my father forces me to stay in? Forever?"

Tears well in her eyes and they trickle down her temples, into her hair, as she looks up to the goddess. "I can't say that I'm not scared...."


	2. The Hero

He was never told his destiny. 

Only taught that he was destined for adventure and greater things than being a farmer. Being told that his talents were other worldly, and that he should get out into the world and conquer it. 

Growing up in a small, old fortress with his parents in the middle of Hyrule's fields made him unable to have any access to the outside world, there was nothing around for the next ten miles, only a road that went through the fortress, where less then a dozen families lived. Link spent most of his time with horses in the fields, living off the land in the forests and hills, fishing in the rivers, or soaking up sun laying in the grass, which makes his dirty blonde hair shine brighter, and his freckles expose. He preferred his solitude, since the fortress townsfolk took a subtle disliking to him since he does not wish to talk.

His father was a knight, got caught up in an old war and then returned home to help defend it, the town being recolonized by the Hyrulian leaders as an outpost, some place in their territory to protect. Everyone hopes that this place will turn into a real town someday, since the guards have build more stables and huts for themselves. 

At one point, Link decided to leave the fortress, heading to Kakariko Village in the mountain cliffs. He lived in his tent outside the village aways, away from the noise. One day, when selling some furs, Hyrulian Knights looking for recruits noticed him and asked him to join the royal guard; to learn to protect the princess and the Goddess of Wisdom. Link refused and left the next morning, venturing across the lands for a place away from any temple. He did not believe in the goddess' power, just himself and his talents.

 

The southern coast of beyond Hyrule made for excellent fishing and cooking sessions with the townsfolk. This life is what Link desired the most. He went full native in the places he's lived, he adored learning about different cultures. 

"Link, don't you fall asleep while fishing, young man." An old fisherman by the name of Kelkri, whom taught Link how cook their exotic fish. "Come on, you know you have to keep an eye on them."

The boy nods, moving his shoulders to shift the sleep off of him. He takes a look at his rod, checking to make sure there's still a piece of melon on his hook. He then brings it in to recast it. 

"There's a festival tonight, I think you would really enjoy it." Link nods with a smile, focusing on his rod to reel in a fish. The fish in the southern parts love fruit more than any bait, and perfect ripe melons are their favorites. He pulls in a red fish with pale, pretty markings on it. "Yeah, that's a good one. You could cook it tonight, there's a community fire."

 

That night, the towns folk are singing, dancing, playing instruments, cooking, and talking as the sun sets. It's a happy event, and Link takes his time eating his meal with rice and dumplings, atop some large crates farthest away, enough to hear the ocean still. Link respects Kelkri as a friend and a teacher;  _the good child favors the wise one_  is a saying in their village, Link takes that to heart with the elder. 

"You're from Hyrule, right? Like... the main kingdom itself."

Link nods, telling the old man about his life growing up, but never considered him a 'citizen' of any major Hylian city since he lived an isolated life. Link tries to explain how Hyrule is not just a country, but also large region that takes up most of the land covered in green. 

"I understand that part, kid." Kelkri chuckles. "Do you know any legends? Stories of Old, or myths?" The young man shakes his head, Kelkri takes a sip of his fizzy drink, leaning back onto a palm tree. "I know a very special one, one as ancient as the Goddess. It's about The Two Blessed by The Goddess and the Demon."

As Kelkri tells this tale, the happy festival music in the back of their minds and the elder's words cause to get lost Link in his own head. At the end of it all, he's left quiet, or _quieter_. 

"Crazy how destiny fixates us." Kelkri stands, offering his hand to Link. He takes it, looking at the young man's hand. "You have power in you, I can tell. Maybe its you who the Goddess will chose."

Link snickers a bit, telling Kelkri he does not believe in the Goddess, only his talent. 

"Heh," Kelrki smiles at the boy, leaning up to ruffle his hair. "You're a smart one at that."


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire work was actually inspired by this comic, which I have gotten permission to quote. This is only a tiny crack of what I have planned. I hope you stick around for the rest of the series! Thanks for reading.  
> https://bumofthewild.tumblr.com/post/185621823339/botw-2-inspired-me-to-finally-get-cracking-on-all

Every one hundred years a male Gerudo is born... And as said in the prophecy, he will succumb to the darkness in his heart... And aim to lead our world to ruin...

_"...do you understand little one?"_

His destiny is to be slain by Those Blessed by the Goddess... And then fate rewinds. 

_"You must never let them find you."_

_  
_

 

The burning intense of roses fills the house of the small Gerudo family. The food is rice with roasted chicken and lamb with turmeric, ginger, star anise and curry. Haqikah pours some desert tea, its a bronze colour and tastes like spices. She relaxes among the pillows, leaning back in the lamplight, taking in the fine dinner she's having with her child. 

"....Will I really grow up to be like that?" The child asks quietly. 

"Of course not," Haqikah pets the child's red hair. "We Gerudo are not so bound by fate. You're simply my son, and a sweet little thing too." She pulls the boy closer into her arms. He rests his hands on hers, relaxing against her body. 

"I promise, mama. I won't be bad like that."

"I don't doubt that, Ganak. You're such a good boy."

 

In town, the boy dresses with half his face hidden to hide his subtle masculine features. He keeps his hard brow covered with a large gold diadem with a white crystal in the center. His wrists are covered in beaded bracelets, watching people pass by their shop. 

Haqikah smiths with her two sisters, working the forge making bows, arrows, knives, swords, spears, scimitars, and jewelry. The young boy sits at the shop's table, waiting to sell off a piece of his family's wonderful work. A lot of travelers come and buy their wares, which has gotten them a small reputation on foreign lands. 

Today, the young boy starts learning the blacksmiths' skills, starting his first job at the forge. "Just remember," Haqikah miles at him. "This will make you strong, and your strength will be put into weapons. They will start out sloppy, the trick is to not be hesitant. After lots of practice, you will make the finest metals." 

 

That night, after working the forge all day, the boy ventures out to an oasis alone to cool off. Stepping into the pool, the boy lets out a soft breath, letting his body relax as the cool water envelopes his skin. He sinks to his shoulders, looking up to the stars as submerges his head. He opens his eyes under the water, looking around to see if he can find anything in the dark. 

After too long, he comes up for air, then floating on his back. He counts the stars, singing himself old lullabies until his body begs him for the soft matting of his bed. Exiting the pool, a figure in the distance catches his eye. His eyes strain against the darkness, seeing as the person just idles, watching him.

Keeping his eye on the stranger, he begins collecting his things, and sees them move. Panic settles in, the young Gerudo boy runs back to his home and hides. 

"Ganak, darling, you're not going to sit with me?" His dear mother asks, watching as he tries the shake the water off of himself. 

"No, I'm very tired." He opens the curtain to his own room, during to his darling mother who pucks her small harp. "I love you." He smiles at her, slipping into the darkness of his room. 


End file.
